


Oh Raven

by A_pinpon01



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_pinpon01/pseuds/A_pinpon01
Summary: 五年後修伯特x貝爾由歌曲Oh Raven衍生而出的練手感短打。一發完結。





	Oh Raven

**Author's Note:**

> >短打  
>一點都不甜吧

00

烏鴉不會為你高歌一首讚美曲。

01

烏鴉的聲音乾澀沙啞，一身漆黑如同潛伏在深夜走道的影子——甚至說可以是惡魔。

Bernadetta曾經害怕過的物種。

喔不，她害怕的東西可多了。  
像是死亡、鬼怪、人群、巨大的聲響、冰冷的密室、深不見底的湖水。  
又或者說，她所恐懼的集合體大概會跟Hubert先生相差不多。

她畏懼對方穿戴整齊的白手套點落在仰出的頸脖上。  
她畏懼那雙手臂上顯而易見的青色血管。  
她畏懼對方蒼白臉孔下的變換莫測。

女孩子哭啞的嗓子中擠不出任何讚歌。  
可是她卻仍擁抱著他，似雛鳥、似小獸。  
發出的尖銳哭啼聲與記憶中的烏鴉叫聲越來越相識。

然而她不會歌唱。  
他也從不要求她唱。

02

Bernadetta聽過對方談及皇女時的平穩。  
她有時候想著，那副嗓音與神情真的存在不同的溫度啊。  
他對於她並不是冷酷無情，可她內心深處是明白的。

那些念頭足以稱為夢魘，那麼那將是Bernadetta早已習慣的夢魘。

如果終有一日皇女下達了命令，Hubert先生會毫不留情的殺了她吧。  
只希望真有那麼一日，他能用最溫柔的方法將自己捨棄。

她會低鳴、她會哭泣、她會哀求。  
雜音般的求饒會不會聽起來像首歌曲呢？  
她不太敢去想。

因為那天不要來臨會多好。

03

Oh Raven won't you sing me a happy song

他不會唱。  
他不會唱。  
他不會為她而唱。

Bernadetta再次從同床共枕裡睜開眼。  
她大力喘息著，佈滿淚水的雙頰被對方輕輕擦去。  
他不會過問惡夢的內容。  
即使他可以因為主君的一句話結束了她的生命——  
至少現在、這個當下他並無心思去這麼做。

她不敢閉上眼，卻隨後聽到頭頂傳來的一聲「睡吧。」  
輕脆如鳥鳴，比起平常虛無的悶聲重了許多。  
女孩子感受到包裹而來的溫度，又再次失去戒心暈進了夢境。

04

烏鴉、烏鴉啊。  
Tell me that I'm not lost


End file.
